


just a little push

by snowsoju



Series: Kyuu Tries to Write [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Busy Tsukishima Kei, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, They just missed each other more than they thought, Touch-starved Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsoju/pseuds/snowsoju
Summary: Kuroo wants to take Tsukki on a date, but the younger boy is a little busy with studying at the moment. What should Kuroo do to take the blonde boy's attention and maybe get some action along the way?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kyuu Tries to Write [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	just a little push

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [ tweet ](https://twitter.com/incorrectkrtsk/status/1237033006210023424?s=19)

Kuroo sighed.

Actually he kept sighing for awhile now, eyes glazing over the material on the desk. Time ticks loudly from the analog clock, reminding him of what he should be doing instead of... sighing into oblivion.

He sighed again.

He seriously wanted to slump onto the desk and call it a day. He's been here for hours – HOURS – and he's bored.

A pen was harshly slammed down onto the desk. Kuroo straightened up, and stared straight into the owner of the pen. He smiled awkwardly while his boyfriend's irritated face was boring a hole to his skull.

"If you're so bored,  _ Kuroo-san _ ," Tsukishima spats venomously, "you could go home you know?"

Right. As if he would ever do that.

Kuroo immediately shook his head. "I wanna hang out with you, Tsukki!" He singsonged. The high pitch of his voice grated Tsukishima's ears. The younger glared at him, shoving his face out of the way.

"How cruel!" He exclaims. Tsukishima ignored him in favour of reading material and compilation of notes on the floor. More materials and notes await in Tsukishima's desk, still untouched. Kuroo pitied his boyfriend, but also pouted and huffed, wishing Tsukishima would give him some attention for the rare chance they're together.

Kuroo turned away and looked down at the desk again. He was helping Tsukishima prepare for an exam, where the younger specifically asked for his help. He couldn't help but swoon and grab the opportunity, as the prickly boy  _ rarely _ asks for any help. Plus, it could be a chance for a date after helping him study, as a form of reward.

...That was supposed to be the plan.

He wanted to take Tsukki in a nearby cafe for a pleasant ambiance, help him focus more, and maybe eat some sweets and take some cute couple picture while they're at it.

Tsukishima refused.

The younger explained he couldn't concentrate in cafes, as there are many students who will be there hanging out with friends rather than studying, and  _ Kuroo-san if you want me to focus, wouldn't total silence be better than hearing a bunch of teenagers gossip? _

Kuroo wanted to burst crying then and there, but he relented. Crying would be really unmanly. Tsukki was right. The 'date' could wait until they finished studying. So they went to Tsukki's house, whose parents and brother are out on a weekend vacation.

What Kuroo didn't expect was that they would take all day studying, and they never got out to date, or take pictures, or even  _ touch _ each other. Forgive him for being so bold but Kuroo was a little touch-starved after not seeing his boyfriend for so long.

So here he is now, lamenting. Sighing. And it's beginning to annoy his younger lover.

He doesn't mean to be so... needy, but he  _ does _ have needs! He wants to hug Tsukki,  _ touch _ him, caress him, maybe give a few pecks of kisses here and there! They haven't seen each other for awhile, given the distance from Tokyo to Miyagi. Is it really so bad to demand attention?

Long distance relationship is hard and Kuroo never imagined to be in one nor last in one. But here he is, making it work. He truly loved Tsukki and it may take some time for them to be truly together physically, but texting and calling were still options available for their use.

But he wanted to touch Tsukki. Savor moments they're together. Make some memories and all that jazz. He looks at the younger still perusing the material and taking notes. He's proud of how diligent his boyfriend is, but sometimes, Kuroo wished he'd set aside some fun-loving time.

Maybe he's being too dramatic. Kenma tells him that he's like that, sometimes. Maybe that's what Tsukki thinks so, too? But the younger never complains, just throws some passive-aggressive comments or the occasional glare. Tsukki would tell him if he's being too much - that bluntness of his never fails to make Kuroo fall for him even more.

Kuroo sighed once more. In his periphery, he could see Tsukishima tense his shoulders, but didn't provide any comment.

Then he got an idea.

Granted, not all of his ideas are great, but they are still worth trying.

He sighed, this time louder, very much close to a whine. Tsukishima still hasn't commented, nor look at him, so he kept sighing, volume increasing as he does so.

But Tsukishima never spoke up. He didn't even gave him a scolding look or a hot glare that would surely shut Kuroo up.

Kuroo decided to become bolder.

"My hands are cold," he said, looking straight into Tsukishima's direction. He didn't hear so much a peep, other than the rustling of papers.

"My hands are so cold," Kuroo tries again, his voice dropping an octave, tone laced with honey. "I could really use some  _ warmth _ right now."

Tsukishima flinched. Kuroo smiles triumphantly. He inches closer towards the megane, hands slowly touching Tsukishima's spine.

"It's so cold," Kuroo lamented. "So, so cold. I wish  _ someone _ would come and give me some heat."

He's behind Tsukishima now, mouth close to his ear, lips almost touching the shell. Hands were travelling on Tsukishima's spine and back, making the boy arch slightly. Kuroo chuckled, voice low and sensual. Tsukishima shivered.

"I wish someone would provide me some warmth," Kuroo said, voice still dripping with honey and seduction. "Warmth from a certain someone's most handy —"

Tsukishima suddenly slammed his hands on the desk, surprising Kuroo, making him slip and faceplant on the floor.

"What the hell, Tsukki —"

"Just say you want me to hold your hand JESUS FUCK," Tsukishima screamws before grabbing Kuroo's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

Kuroo was slightly jaded of the outburst. He looks at Tsukishima whose cheeks and ears were a bright cherry red, still holding his hand, and pretending to read the material in front of him. Kuroo feels his face heat up, mouth finding words to say something.

"I —"

Tsukishima glared at him, daring him to say something. Kuroo didn't. They stared in silence for what seems to be a long time, before Kuroo sighed and promptly hugged the boy in front of him. Tsukishima tried to avoid and flailed to get away, but Kuroo just tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry for annoying you," Kuroo apologized. "I just miss you."

Tsukishima stiffened for a moment. Then Kuroo heard him sigh and felt him return the hug.

"I'm... sorry. For not paying attention," Tsukishima said, voice muffled by Kuroo's clothes. He then says something Kuroo couldn't hear, so he had to pull away. "What did you say, Tsukki?" He asked.

Tsukishima was still blushing, eyes averted, but he grabbed Kuroo's hand.

"I miss you, too." Tsukishima confessed. "I wanted to finish earlier but I didn't estimate how much material and notes I would have to read, and even though I asked your help as a pretense to hang out —"

"Wait, wait, wait," Kuroo stopped him for a moment, "a pretense to hang out? What do you mean? You really didn't need my help?" Kuroo's voice couldn't hide the hurt he felt. He really thought Tsukki relied more on him.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and flicked on his forehead. Kuroo let out a cry of pain before glaring at the younger. "The hell?"

The blonde boy scoffed. "I know what you're thinking. Stop it. And I really did need your help." He averted his eyes again. "But I also hoped we could've done something more than studying while you're here."

Kuroo tilted his head in confusion. "But you refused my invite to study at the cafe, though? I planned a date after you are finished. Hitting two birds with one stone." Kuroo said, while gesturing the numbers with his hand.

Tsukishima looked at him incredulously, like he can't believe if the older boy is being serious or not.

"Kuroo-san, when a person refuses to hang out with you in crowded places and then invited you to hang out in their home, what do you think that person would want to happen?"

Kuroo looked like he had a question mark on his face. Minutes passed and he slowly realized what Tsukishima was referring to.

"Oh." He said, blush creeping up to his neck and face.

"Yes. Oh." Tsukishima repeated, irritation flashing on his eyes.

Kuroo ducked his head down and berated himself for being dense while Tsukishima scoffed. 

Neither moved in their places and the ticking of analog clock grows louder by the second.

Kuroo spoke up first.

"Well, I guess I have a lot to make up for, huh?" Kuroo said, lips turning up into a smirk. He squeezed the hand he was holding, and felt the other boy squeeze it back.

Tsukishima wore a smirk of his own as well, leaning in to close the gap between them.

"You better, Kuroo-san."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! (◕ᴗ◕✿)


End file.
